Seven Years
by legnase
Summary: Link spends seven years of his life trying to save Hyrule. There's a romantic subplot. Based partially on Oot. LinkXSaria
1. Sheik

Link stepped into the blue light sending him to the Temple of Time in a journey that could only be explained as unpleasant.

When he arrived at the temple he thought aloud "Man I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Good thing you won't have to do it very much longer," said a voice that Link knew only to well.

Link turned around to find Zant. If you could use only one word to describe Zant it would be ugly. He was short, wore a black robe, and his face looked like a lizard.

"Hello Zant, nice to see you again," Link said although he was not pleased to see Zant in the slightest.

"So Link I assume you beat the monster in the Shadow Temple, and acquired the Shadow Medallion?" asked Zant as he stepped closer to Link.

"Of course I did otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I?" replied Link surprised how dumb Zant could be at times.

"Yes, well hand it over," noticing Link's hesitation Zant added "What don't you trust me?

"Well actually to tell you the truth I don't. However I see no other way to get Zelda back without trusting you." Link replied handing over the medallion.

"Oh, about that. I'm sorry to say that the plans have changed," Zant smirked at Link.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Link dumbfounded.

"What he means is that your attempts to save Zelda and defeat me have proved futile." said a sinister voice from behind.

Link turned around to meet a person he had not seen in a long time. This man was tall and wore a Gerudo outfit. Although he might have been considered handsome at one point in his life he was now consumed by evil making him pungent to look at.

"Ganondorf," was all Link had to say.

"Nice to see you too," sneered Ganondorf

"Where's Zelda?!" screamed Link as he got closer to Ganondorf.

"Don't worry you'll be with your precious Zelda soon enough," responded Ganondorf with as much contempt on the name Zelda as was possible.

Zant created a portal, grabbed Link and proceeded to drag him to it.

"Take pride in the fact that you helped in the destruction of Hyrule,"laughed Ganondorf as Zant threw Link into the portal.

As Link took the unpleasant trip through the portal he fainted. When he came to as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized he was in a dungeon. He then also realized he was not alone. Across the room was the unconscious body of Princess Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link cried in worry as he ran over to help her.

"There's no much more you can do. Shes been like that for a while," said a mysterious voice from behind which startled Link.

Link looked at the stranger and saw that he had blond hair and wore some interesting clothing.

"Who are you?" asked Link suspiciously.

"You can call me Sheik," said the stranger now known as Sheik.

"Hello Sheik. What's wrong with her?" asked Link motioning to Zelda.

"I don't know she was like that when I got put in here," replied Sheik.

"Why were you put in here," asked Link.

"I was sneaking into Ganondorf's castle to kill him but got caught. What about you?" asked sheik in return.

"I was trying to save her," Link pointed to Zelda, "and to defeat Ganondorf."

"Oh I see. What's so special about her?" asked Sheik as if he were trying to get certain information out of Link.

"Well for one shes a princess. And second shes the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom," replied Link a little annoyed.

"Oh well it sounds like a good story. Why don't you tell me about it?" asked Sheik hopefully.

"It's a long story," replied Link not to eager to share his story.

"Well unless you haven't noticed we've got all the time in the world," chuckled Sheik.

"I suppose." Link said reluctantly, "Well it all started about seven years ago..."


	2. Kokiri Forest

**A/N I realize that last chapter I forgot Author Notes. So to make up for that here they are now. I own no part of the Legend of Zelda. Even the storyline is not completely mine. Without Ocarina of Time this would not be possible to write.**

I lived in the Kokiri forest in a tree-house. One day like any other I woke up, got dressed, and climbed down the ladder of my tree-house. On the ground was my best friend Saria. She was about as tall as me and wore the customary green clothing of the Kokiri. However unlike most of the Kokiri she had green hair. Even this though was not the most notable thing about her. The most notable thing was that she was very very pretty.

"Hello Link! I just came over to tell you that the Great Deku Tree would like to speak to you," Saria told me with a big smile.

"Thanks. Do you know what it's about?" I asked surprised that the Deku Tree would like to see me. He usually didn't request your presence unless you did something bad.

"No, Link I have no idea. All I know is that it's important. You didn't do anything bad did you Link?" Saria asked me in a sarcastic voice.

"Who me? I would never get into trouble," I replied in an equally sarcastic voice.

"Sure Link, whatever you say." Saria said laughing.

"Hey Saria! Where are you?" yelled an obnoxious voice that had to be Mido.

"I'm over here Mido, talking to Link," yelled Saria annoyed at Mido.

"Well hurry up so we can go on our date," Mido yelled back.

"I'll be there in a minute," then turning to me Saria said, "I'm sorry Link but I have to go. Good luck with the Deku Tree."

With that she left. I then proceeded to walk to the Deku Tree. On my way I passed all the houses and the shop, but most importantly I passed the entrance to the Lost Woods. To most of the Kokiri it was a bad place. However to me and Saria it was it was a sanctuary. Whenever we needed to be away from anyone we could go in there and be alone. In fact it was where we first became friends. After I finished daydreaming I realized I was at the entrance to the Deku Tree. Of course who else was there but none other than Mido.

"Link I don't think I'm gonna let you pass," said Mido with a sneer.

"Mido I don't have time for this. I have to see the Deku Tree. Besides don't you have a date to be on?" I asked him.

"Thanks to you Saria broke up with me," replied Mido although he was not thankful at all.

"If Saria broke up you with you it has nothing to do with me," I replied happy that they broke up.

"Ya right. I bet you were telling her how horrible a person I was every chance you got," Mido said getting increasingly angry with every word he spoke.

"If she thinks you're a horrible person it's only because you are," I said and immediately wish I hadn't.

Mido was on top of me punching me. This time however I wasn't gonna take it. We had gotten into fights before but because he was Saria's boyfriend I never fought back. But now that they broke up, it was a different story. I pushed him off of me and proceeded to beat him up. Out of nowhere Saria showed up.

"Link stop!" she yelled at me pushing me off of Mido. "Mido I've come to expect this from you, but Link I thought you were better than that!"

"Saria I..." I started to say but before I could finish she had stormed away.

Angry with myself I stepped over Mido and went on my way to the Deku Tree.

When I got there the Deku Tree said "Link, I've had a dream that Princess Zelda is is trouble. I would like you to go Hyrule Castle and check on her."

"But Deku Tree you told us that if we left the forest we would die!" I responded

"This is true but a short period of time away will not hurt you," he said although it seemed like he was holding something back.

"Well why me?" I asked

"Because Link of all the Kokiri you are the most courageous. Will you not accept this task?" asked the Deku Tree.

"I will but I don't think I'm that courageous," I said.

"You have more courage than you know. I would like you to leave as soon as possible" the Deku Tree said.

"Of course Deku Tree," I replied.

With that I left. Upon entering our village I realized everyone was waiting there

"Ah Link we are told that you are journeying to Hyrule Castle. Is this true?" the mayor asked me.

"Yes it is," I responded.

Everyone then said goodbye to me, even Mido. However there was one person who was absent. Saria.

"Mayor do you know where Saria is?" I asked.

"She is in the Lost Woods," the mayor said and then seeing my sad look added, "Don't worry Link she will forgive you soon enough.

I wanted to see her but I knew I had a mission to go on. I finished my goodbyes and left the forest for the first time. As I stepped out into Hyrule field the first thing I noticed was the heat. I looked up and saw the giant red sun staring down at me.

* * *

"I think that's a good place to stop for now," Link said to Sheik who was hanging onto his every word.

"Oh come on Link it was just getting to the good part!" Sheik said to Link.

"I'm tired and I need to rest. If what you say is true and that we will be here a while then I will tell you more tomorrow." Link told Sheik as he started to lay down.

"Fine," Sheik said although he did not seem fine.

Sheik and Link proceed to go to sleep but before they fell asleep Sheik asked "So Link do you like that girl, Saria?"

Link hesitated before saying "I'm not sure anymore Sheik, I'm not sure."

**A/N I got over a 1000 words this time. I think this story is coming along nicely. Next chapter is going to be longer so it probably won't be up as fast as this one was. I'm going to start ending every chapter with a Legend of Zelda quote. Here's the first quote, the one almost everybody hates.**

**Navi-"Hey listen!"**


	3. Lon Lon Ranch

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Legend of Zelda. **

Sheik woke up in the early hours of dawn to a sweet melodic tune. At first he thought he was dreaming but then realized it was Link playing an ocarina.

When Link was done playing Sheik said "That was quite beautiful you know."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Link apologized putting the ocarina away.

"It's okay. I'm used to getting up early. Besides it's nice to meet someone else who plays an instrument," replied Sheik.

"You play?"asked Link

"Ya, I play the harp. Well rather a mini harp, but basically the same thing," replied Sheik taking out his harp.

"Well lets play than," said Link pulling out his ocarina and started to play.

Link played something and then would repeat it over and over. Sheik would then start playing something to go with it. Link would then change the tune and the process would go over and over. They did this for about twenty minutes until Link's lips got tired.

"Well that was fun," said Sheik as he threw himself on the ground.

"Ya no kidding," replied Link as he copied Sheik and threw himself on the ground.

"So Link where did you get that ocarina?" asked Sheik as he propped himself up by his elbows.

"Saria gave it to me one time when I left Kokiri Forest," replied Link who was lost in a daydream.

"Speaking of which are you gonna finish your story?" asked Sheik hopeful.

"I suppose if you want to hear it that bad. Where was I? Oh ya. As I stepped out into Hyrule Field..."

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the heat. I looked up and saw the giant red sun staring down at me. It was something I had never seen before. It amazed me. What also amazed me was the openness of everything. Everything seemed to be spread apart. In the distance was a castle that I assumed was Hyrule Castle. I started my journey toward it. After about a day of walking I was probably about halfway there. I decided to rest for the night, However sleeping out in the wide open space of outside scared me a little. So I decided t walk a bit further to what I assumed was a town. When I got there I realized it wasn't a town at all but a ranch. It was called Lon-Lon Ranch.

When I went inside the ranch a man was there and he said "I'm sorry but the ranch is closed."

"Oh I'm sorry sir but I was wondering sir if you had a place I could stay.?" I asked him not wanting to have to stay outside.

"Do you have any rupees?" he asked me

I shook my head

"Well then get lost," he replied pointing toward the exit.

As I was leaving a voice asked "But Ingo can't he stay in the barn?"

I turned around to see a girl who about as tall as me and had long brownish red hair.

"Fine Malon but he has to be gone by morning," with that the man left.

"Thank you," I told the girl who I assumed was Malon.

"Don't worry about it,"she told me, "you look like somebody I can trust."

With that she lead me to barn.

"Here's some blankets," she said handing me some blankets.

I thanked her and she left. I made a nice bed for myself in the hay. I fell asleep pretty quickly. I was awakened by the sweet sound of an ocarina. I knew it was an ocarina because Saria had an ocarina. I left the barn to see Malon in the pen with the horses playing an ocarina.

"You're a pretty good ocarina player," I told her and startled her.

"Oh! You scared me..um I'm sorry I don't know your name," she said shyly.

"It's Link. And your Malon right?" I asked and she nodded. "What's the name of that song?"

"I named it Epona's song because my horse Epona likes it," she told me pointing to a red horse.

"Well I like it too," I replied.

"Oh, thank you," she said blushing.

"Was that your father I met earlier?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh Ingo? No no no he's not my father. My father's name is Talon. Ingo just helps at the ranch while my fathers away." she replied.

"Oh I see. Well thank you again for letting me stay here," I said gratefully.

"Oh, it's no problem. I would never turn someone away. Especially someone as interesting as you. Where do you come from?" she asked.

"I'm from Kokiri forest," I replied and watched her face grow in astonishment.

"Really? That so cool. Do you think I could visit sometime?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, outsiders are usually not welcome," I told her, then seeing her sad face I added, "But that doesn't mean I can't arrange something."

This made her face light up even in the dark, and she hugged me.

"Oh thank you Link!" she told me crushing me in her hug.

"No problem, but you won't get to go if you hug me to death," I told her and she released her grip on me.

"Oh sorry," she told me.

"Why do you want to leave the ranch so bad?" I asked her.

"I've lived on the ranch all my life. Neither my father nor Ingo have ever let me leave. I've never been to Castle Town, and my dad goes there every week." she told me as she started to get flustered.

"Oh well if it makes you feel better this is the first time I've ever left my home," I told her.

"Really I never would have guessed!" she said.

I laughed and then realized something "Malon you know I'm gonna go to Castle town, so if you want you could come with me," I told her and her response was exactly what I expected.

She jumped at me and hugged me. We fell on the ground and rolled around scaring the horses.

"Yes Link I would love to, but we have to leave right away that way I can leave without Ingo noticing," she said in an ecstatic voice.

"Okay well then let's go," I said and she got off of me.

We took two horses. Malon rode Epona and I rode some other horse. It took us about an hour to get to castle town. When we got there I realized that it was bigger than I thought. There were two guards outside but they took no notice of us. We took the horses to a stable and Malon payed the stable owner. When we got to the center of town I realized exactly how big it was. There were people everywhere even for it being the morning.

"Malon, listen there's something I need to do so we are gonna have to split up for now," I told her and she did not seem happy.

"But Link I thought we were gonna send the day together," Malon whined.

"I'm sorry but there's something I have to do. Stay in the center of town so I can find you later."

Although she did not seem happy she agreed. I proceeded to the castle. There were a lot more guards here than at the entrance to town and these guards seemed to actually paying attention. I was thinking of a way to sneak pass them when I saw some vines on a cliff. I climbed them went passed the guards. I went on my to the castle. At the entrance to the castle there were even more guards. It just wasn't my day. I saw a side entrance that was not guarded. I went to it but it was locked. I then noticed a body on the ground. He had a key on him. I took it and unlocked the door. I went in. I was in some kind of garden area. There were no guards however. I guess they figured that if you were in the castle then you were meant to be. I took another door and found another garden. This one however was not empty. Across from me looking in a window was a girl, who I assumed was Princess Zelda.

"Um Princess Zelda?" I asked hopefully.

When the the princess turned around I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was tall and had long flowing blond hair. It was as if one of the three goddesses had decided to come down to Hyrule in human form.

"Who are you and how did you get pass the guards?" she asked scared of me.

I bowed and said, "I am Link of Kokiri Forest your Highness. The Great Deku Tree has sent me to check up on you, although I see that there is no reason."

"Stand Link. I believe you. Only a Kokiri would know of the Deku Tree. He was right to send you. I need to speak with him. Will you take me back to your village?" she asked.

"Of course your Highness, but we must disguise you so no one will recognize you." I responded.

"Do not worry Link I have a disguise," she told me and she put on a robe and a hood.

I led her out of the castle and into the center of town.

"Excuse me one moment Princess. I have someone I need to find," I told her and she simply nodded.

I went looking through town for Malon. I finally found her in a store.

"Malon we need to leave now," I told her I an urgent voice.

She noticed the urgency of voice and did not complain.

I led her back to Zelda and she asked in a jealous voice "Who is this?"

"Its the princess," I told her in a whisper.

"The princess I doubt it!" she said loudly and removed her hood.

Everyone recognized her instantly. Shouts of treason and kidnapping rang through the streets. Malon stared at the princess stunned. I grabbed both of them and led the to the stables.

"Link whats going on?" Malon asked me.

"No time to explain. Malon I need you to ride back to the ranch. Zelda and I are gonna go to Kokiri Forest." I told her.

She was about to object but I gave her a look and she shut up.

"Fine but Link take Epona, shes faster." she told me.

I nodded and we were off. Malon went back to her ranch, and Zelda and I were off to Kokiri Forest. Surprisingly no guards followed us. We got to the forest in no time. When we got there I left Epona outside because she did not seem like she wanted to go into the forest. When got into my town everyone saw me and rushed over. I explained to them that I had to get Zelda to the Deku Tree. I brought Zelda to the Deku Tree. She told me to leave them alone. I obliged her wishes. I went to go find Saria. When I could not find her I went to the Lost Woods and I found her.

"Hey Saria," I said when I found her.

"Oh hello Link, back from your journey so quickly?" she asked me but she did not seem happy to see me.

"Yes. Saria what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You left without saying goodbye," she told me with tears in her eyes.

"You were the one who was mad at me. I thought that you wanted to be alone," I explained.

"Yes I wanted to be alone, but I didn't want you to just leave without telling me! Imagine how I felt finding out that you just left. What if something had happened to you. You would've died with me being mad at you!" she told me trying to hold back tears.

"Well I came back didn't I?" I asked not understanding why she was crying.

"Ya you came back, but with some girl. Everyone told me she's pretty and that your very protective of her," she looked at me as if wanting confirmation that what she said was true.

"Well ya because she the princess. Why are you acting like this?" I asked so very confused.

She walked up to me so close I could see the tears on her face and she said "Because I love you."

I had a surprised look on my face and was about to say something but she left. Saria had just told me she loved me. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. We had been friends for a long time. Did I have feelings for her that went deeper than being friends? Yes. Did I love her? I wasn't sure. I left the Lost Woods and went back to my village.

The mayor ran up to me and said "Link! Saria just left the forest!"

He didn't have time to do say anything else I was running toward Hyrule field. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't. Waiting for me were over twenty armed soldiers. In their hands were both Malon and Saria. I then got hit over the head and passed out.

**A/N Over 2000 words this time. I lied about this taking longer than the last two chapters to write but oh well. The story practically writes itself.**

**Man-"I am Error"**


	4. Pirates and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did Saria would be in every game.**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the smell. There was a rancid odor in the air. The only way I can describe it is that it smelt like death. After I got over the odor I looked around to see where I was. I was in some kind of wooden structure with about thirty other people. Where ever we were it seemed like we were moving.

Suddenly a door above us opened a girl jumped down. I use the word "girl" loosely. Although yes she was maybe a year or two older than me this blond haired girl was like no girl I had ever seen, not that I had seen a lot but still. She wore normal clothing but that was about the only normal thing about her. She had a sword at her waist that was as big as her, she had a tattoo of the Triforce on her arm, and she looked like she had seen things that people ten times her age had not seen.

She looked around at us and said "Okay listen up, I'm only gonna say this once. You are all slaves now. We are gonna be going to Termina to sell you. If anyone has a problem with this you can take it up me Captain Tetra."

She looked around to see if anyone was to challenge her and when no one did she started to leave but I asked "Captain of what?

She turned to look at me and said "Of the boat your on right now."

With that the door opened and a ladder came down, and Tetra climbed up it. The door never opened again except for the times we would be given food if you could call it that. The next few weeks went by pretty fast. When we landed at a dock in Termina, all the slaves were taken onto dry land, and their hands were tied. Not long after we landed people came to look at us slaves. Many slaves were bought, but even more were sold to my pirate captors.

When Tetra and the other pirates weren't looking I made a run for it. I didn't get even five feet when a pirate jumped on me. I pushed him off, grabbed his sword, and cut myself free. Two more pirates came at me but I easily disarmed them. I had practiced sword fighting in Kokiri Forest despite the fact that everyone told me that it was a waste of time. I told everyone that it would come in handy and luckily for me it did.

Now that the pirates were getting mad two more giant pirates came at me. They easily disarmed me but I tripped them and ran for it. I though I was going to get away but I got hit the the back of the head and fainted...again.

When I came to I realized I was not in the slave hold but in a bedroom of some sort.

"How you feeling?" asked someone who I recognized as Tetra.

"My head hurts," I moaned.

"That will happen when you get hit in the back of the head by me," Tetra said.

"Your the one who hit me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Just because I'm a girl you think I can't throw a good punch?" she asked getting angry.

"No it's just I thought you would have done a lot worse to me," I chuckled.

"Ya well I don't want to damage the merchandise," she told me.

She started to leave but then turned around and said "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"What why?" I asked astonished.

"You have great potential. If you get good enough I can sell you for big bucks. You don't look good for anything else," she replied with a smirk.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll try and revolt?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm also counting on it," she replied and then left the room swiftly, leaving me puzzled.

The next day we started training. Tetra taught me the basics such as how to hold a sword properly because apparently I was "doing it all wrong." But I soon mastered that and we went onto real training. After awhile me and Tetra became friends. Well as much friends as a pirate captain and her slave can become. I got my own room outside the slave hold and the other pirates came to know me. Despite this though I still hated them. I was always trying to find a way to escape. Every time we landed at port I was left on the boat, and not to be sold. Tetra would stay on the boat to "keep me company" but I think she was there to make sure I wouldn't leave. The other slaves resented me no matter how much I told them I was on their side.

Two years passed and I was becoming a great swordsman, however I was becoming increasingly homesick. One day after training with Tetra I asked her a question I was always afraid to ask.

"Tetra, the day you told me you were gonna train me, you said that you were counting on the fact that I would revolt. What did you mean by that?"

Her face got serious and she led me to the captain quarters and said "Link I'm sorry about keeping you a slave and all of the other people but I had no choice.

"You always have a choice," I said.

"You don't understand. I wasn't always a pirate. I used to be the captain of a crew of good people, but one day a man named Ganondorf came to see me. He told me that I was to become the captain of a group of pirates. I refused him, but he had my father and a friend of mine hostage. If I didn't comply with his demands he was going to kill them. I agreed and he let them go, but he told me that if I ever disobeyed him he would kill them. I've been trying to find a way out ever since. I had lost hope until you came." she told me.

"How so?" I asked.

Because I have a plan. Your going to escape and take me prisoner," she replied.

I looked at her quizzically and she said "You've tried to escape once. It won't be hard to believe that you will try and escape again. I've been training you so you can fight the pirates. When we land at port I'm going to put you up for sell. You're going to try and escape like before but this time, since your properly trained you will beat the pirates. You will take me prisoner and we will run away. Ganondorf will think that I was simply kidnapped and he won't hurt my family or friends."

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked.

She nodded and asked "So will you help me?"

"I will but once we escape you are going to help me get back to Hyrule," I said forming a plan in my head.

"Agreed. We will land at port in two days, be ready," she said and I left.

Two days came and I was ready to put our plan into action. We landed at port and us slaves were brought off the ship and taken onto land. When a pirate was tying my hands I kneed him in the gut took his sword and stabbed him. Five pirates came at me and I disarmed them all. Two more came at me and I jumped over them at hit both of them in the back. I grabbed Tetra and ran, not wanting to stay and wait for more pirates to come. After about five minutes running in the forest we stopped.

"Not bad," Tetra said.

"Ya, well I learned from the best," I replied.

"I'm gonna go get some firewood," Tetra told me and she went running off into the forest.

When she got back it was almost dark and we built a fire. We set up beds made up of leaves and we went to sleep. I woke up when I heard noises from the bushes. I grabbed my sword and went to investigate. I got hit in the back of the head, however this time I did not pass out. I turned around and stabbed a pirate.

I screamed at Tetra "Tetra, wake up we've got to go!"

Tetra woke up but not before some Gerudos jumped out and grabbed her.

I stabbed both of the Gerudos and said "Tetra run away."

"But Link..." she started to protest but I gave her a look and she stopped and ran.

More pirates and Gerudos came and I fended them off for as long as I could, but they eventually overpowered and captured me. The Gerudos and pirates took me back to the ship where someone was waiting.

"Here you go Mr. Ingo the boy you wanted, though I warn you hes a lot of trouble," said one of the pirates.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," replied Ingo, whose named sounded so familiar.

Ingo tied me up and put me into a wagon, and then we were off. I looked around and saw bottles of what I assumed were milk. I tried to untie myself but it was no use, so I went to sleep. When I awoke it was morning. I tried to untie myself but again I couldn't. After about an hour the wagon stopped and Ingo gave me some food to eat and we went on our way again. Eventually things started to get familiar and I realized we were in Hyrule Field although it looked like there had been some kind of natural disaster. We started to slow down and we entered some place. I looked at the sign which said Lon Lon Ranch and I remembered why Ingo's name sounded familiar. He worked here with Malon! Ingo took me and put me into the barn.

Soon after Malon came into the barn, gave me a cup of water and said "I'm so sorry about this, please whoever you are forgive me."

I realized she didn't recognize me so I said "I forgive you Malon."

"How do you know...LINK!" she said hugging me.

"Nice to see you too Malon, but could you untie me first?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, untied me, and added "I'm so sorry Link I didn't want things to come out like this."

"It's not your fault," I said consoling her.

"No you don't understand, I did something," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Malon what did you do?" I asked scared of her answer.

"I'm so sorry Link, I didn't know what I was doing," she said crying.

"MALON WHAT DID YOU DO?! I asked getting angry.

She looked and me wiped her tears and said "I told the guards where you took Zelda."

I just stared at her. I was so angry. I lost two years of my life because of her.

"You what?!" I screamed at her.

"I'm sorry Link, I was jealous. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you. I didn't want Ganondorf to take over." she told me crying.

"Something did happen to me! I lost two years of my life! Wait, what did you say about Ganondorf?" I asked my anger disappearing.

"Once Zelda couldn't be found Ganondorf overthrew the king and took power," she told me.

"The guards didn't find Zelda? Where is she?" I asked.

"I assume that the Kokiri are still hiding her," she said.

"What about Saria is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't know Link, I haven't been outside this ranch since the day you were captured," she told me.

I ran out of the barn grabbed a horse and started to mount it.

"What are you doing?" Malon asked me.

"I'm going home," I responded.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"I think you've done enough damage already," I told her.

I could see the hurt I had just caused her but I didn't care. I left the ranch and started toward my home. It took only half a day. When I got there I left the horse outside. When I entered the forest what I saw scared me. Most of the forest looked like it had been burned down.

I walked two steps when I was noticed "Link!!" someone yelled.

I turned and saw that it was the mayor.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"It's a long story and I think everyone should be here so I only have to tell it one," I told him.

He agreed and he gathered everyone up. I told them about my adventures with the pirates and about Tetra. I told them how I ended up with Ingo and how I escaped. I left out the part about Malon. When I was done I looked for Saria but did not see her.

"Mayor is Saria in the Lost Woods?" I asked.

"Yes, she's in there with Zelda," he replied.

That was something I had to see. Last time I saw Saria she didn't like Zelda because like Malon she was jealous. I went to the Lost Woods and I made it toward the end of it. I saw Saria and Zelda talking, and I coughed to show my presence.

"LINK!!!" Saria screamed at me and hugged me.

We held the embrace until she asked "Where have you been?" she asked.

I told her and Zelda about my adventure.

When I was done Saria hugged me and said "I'm glad you're all right."

Zelda looked at us and said "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to give you some alone time."

I nodded and she left. I looked at Saria and decided to talk about what happened last time we saw each other.

"Saria I haven't forgotten what you told me last time we where together," I said and she blushed.

"Link I hope that we can still be friends despite the fact that you know my feelings for you," she said.

I took deep breath and said "Saria I've been thinking about this for a long time, well two years in fact, and I was wondering if we could be more then friends."

She stared at me stunned. I put my hand on her face, pushed backed her hair, and kissed her. At first she did nothing but then she kissed me back. We held the kiss for as long as possible until we had to get air into our lungs. It was the best thing I had ever experienced.

"So I guess that means a yes?" I asked Saria.

"Ha ha, of course silly," she said.

"That's good," I said and we kissed again.

After our kiss I said "I love you."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," she said and then we hugged.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but Link the Deku Tree would like to see us," Zelda said and Saria and I broke our hug.

I got up and said "I'll be back."

Saria looked at me and said "I'll be waiting."

I followed Zelda to the Deku Tree. I didn't even wonder what he wanted to talk about I was so happy. It was the happiest I had been in a long time. Little did I know that was soon about to change.

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't sure if you liked Saria?" Sheik asked Link.

"I told you I wasn't sure if I liked her _anymore_," Link replied.

"And why's that?" Sheik asked.

"Things change,"Link said.

"So you lied when you told Saria you loved her?" Sheik asked.

"No I didn't lie! When I said that I did love her," Link said getting angry.

"So what changed?" asked Sheik.

"I can't be with Saria, so I have to let her go that's what," Link said.

"Why?" was all Sheik asked.

"That will come later in the story, now lets go to bed," Link told Sheik not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Sheik nodded and they went to sleep.

**A/N I got 2700 words this time, my longest chapter yet. I hate Malon if you hadn't noticed, and I think Link should be with Saria. Review please!**

**Old Man-"It's dangerous to go alone! Take this."**


	5. The Truth and Saying Goodbye

**A/N Finally another chapter! Enjoy**

Link woke up the next morning and momentarily thought that he was still in Kokiri forest and went to go climb down his ladder but tripped over a now awake Sheik.

"Ouch! I don't know how people in Kokiri forest behave. But where I'm from people let other people sleep without being stepped on," Sheik grumbled, pushing Link off of him.

"Oh? And where might you be from?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm from the great town of Kakiriko," Sheik responded grabbing the plate of food that had been left by the guards.

"Kakiriko Village, eh? I've been there. Nothing to great about it," Link yawned, taking the plate away from Sheik.

"Oh really? I bet it's a lot better than Kokiri Forest," Sheik said grabbing the plate back from Link and eating the rest of the food.

"Ya, well in Kokiri Forest you don't have evil wells, graveyards filled with poe souls, or an extremely annoying Shadow Temple," Link responded.

"The Shadow Temple is like that because you can't just let anyone get the shadow medallion, especially Ganondorf," Sheik said and noticed that Link got wide eyed, "What? Is it something I said?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if he did manage to get hold of the Shadow Medallion?" Link asked.

"Well without its power combined with the other medallions, there would be no way to defeat Ganondorf," Sheik answered.

"And what would happen if he had all the medallions? Hypothetically speaking of course," Link worriedly asked.

"If he had all of them he could make himself even more powerful than before, and practically impossible to defeat. Why do you ask?" Sheik asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, I might have kinda obtained all the medallions for him," Link said rushing towards the end of his sentence.

"YOU WHAT?" Sheik yelled at Link.

"I didn't know I was getting them for Ganondorf. I thought I was helping to save Zelda," Link said softly, stepping away from Sheik.

You idiot! You even got him the Spirit Medallion?" Sheik asked angrily.

"Spirit Medallion? I was never told about a Spirit Medallion," Link said.

"Ganondorf must be planning to get it himself. We have to stop him, but there's no way to get out of here," Sheik said calming down a bit.

"How do you know all about this stuff?" Link asked no longer afraid of what Sheik would do to him.

"I'm a Sheikiah. It's my job," Sheik said.

"You're a Sheikah? If you're a Sheikah, than why don't you just teleport us out of here?" Link asked getting a little angry himself.

"If I could, don't you think I would? There's a spell around here. I can't use any magic," Sheik responded, slumping to the floor.

"Oh, I see," Link said sitting next to Sheik.

"While I think of a way to get out of here, you might as well continue your story," Sheik said.

"Oh, okay. Let me think. Like I said, little did I know that was about to change…"

* * *

Zelda and I reached the Great Deku Tree in no time. When we got there Zelda bowed to him and I found this odd.

"Link, it is good to see you again. I feared that you had been lost to the darkness," the Deku Tree said.

"Nope. I just got kidnapped by a pirate that's all," I said trying not to make it a big deal.

"Link while you were gone Ganondorf has been doing horrible things to Hyrule. Anyone connected to Zelda has been captured. He even burned down part of out forest looking for her, but we hid her well. However I feel that he is still watching us somehow. I do not think that it is safe for her here anymore. I want you to take her to the Goron City, so the Gorons can protect her," the Deku Tree told me.

"Deku Tree, it's not that I don't want her safe from this Ganondorf person, but last time you left me with a task I failed miserably," I protested.

"You did not fail Link. Your task was to see if Zelda was okay. You did more than just that. You brought her to safety," the Deku Tree reassured me.

"Fine, I'll do it," I sighed.

"Thank you, Link. I know that you will do well," the Deku Tree said.

Zelda and I turned to leave and I remembered my conversation with the Deku Tree two years earlier. I turned around and asked "Great Deku Tree, you told us Kokiri that if we left the forest we would die. Last time we spoke you told me a short time away would not endanger me, yet it's been two years since I've been here and I'm still alive. How is that possible?"

"I knew you would realize this eventually, although I didn't think you would realize this so soon. You might be courageous, but you're not endowed with great wisdom. You see Link you are not a Kokiri. You are actually a Hylain. A woman came to our forest one day with a baby. She was weak from travel. Right before she died she said her baby was to be named Link. We accepted her wishes and named you Link. Few of the Kokiri know of this, for good reason. I hope that you won't be angry with me for not telling you," the Deku Tree said, although I don't think he cared if I was angry at him or not.

"No. I understand, I'm fine," I told him although I was not fine.

With that Zelda and I said goodbye to everybody and gathered some supplies. I went to the lost woods to find Saria but she wasn't there. I was sad and wanted to look for her but I knew we had to go. We left the village and started crossing the bridge to Hyrule field and I saw Saria standing there. I told Zelda to go ahead and that I would catch up with her. She nodded and continued on.

I walked up to Saria and she said "Oh, you're leaving…"

I looked down at the ground and said "This time I don't think I'll be coming back. Or if I do it will be just to visit. "

"I knew…that you would leave the forest…someday, Link. Because you are different from me and my friends," Saria said giving me a faint smile.

"You know that I'm not a Kokiri don't you?" I asked looking up at her.

She nodded and said with a tear in her eye "But that's ok, because we'll be friends forever won't we?"

"Saria I want to be more than friends with you but, it…it just wouldn't work. I hope you understand that. I didn't know when I told you I love you. I hope you don't think I lead you on," I told her with tears of my own.

She shook her head from side to side, wiped her tears, and said "I want you to take this ocarina…please take good care of it."

I took the ocarina and hugged her, unable to say anything.

"When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest," she said.

"This is your ocarina? What will you play?" I asked amazed that she would give me her most prized possession.

"Don't worry about me. I'll go make another one. You go save the world ok?" she said.

I nodded and laughed. I turned to leave but then asked "How did you know I wasn't a Kokiri?"

"Mido let it slip one day when he was ranting about you," she said giggling.

"Of course he did," I said rolling my eyes, "I'll come visit all the time okay?"

She nodded and I left after Zelda. Although I was leaving my hometown and Saria I felt good somehow. I guess knowing the truth about myself made me happy. Or maybe I was ready to have an adventure. I don't know but either way I felt good.

Zelda and I walked for hours. It was getting dark and I could see Lon Lon ranch in the distance. I was tempted to go there for shelter but I didn't think I could stand seeing Malon again. Zelda and I constructed a tent out of the supplies we brought from Kokiri forest. I made some soup and we ate it in silence. After we were done we went in the tent and slept. We woke the next morning to see men on horses riding our way. They looked mean.

When they got to us they asked "What business do you have sleeping out in Hyrule Field?"

"You see my sister and I" I said pointing to Zelda, "are from Kokiri forest and we thought we would go see the world." It was kind of the truth.

The men examined Zelda. I didn't doubt that they knew what Zelda looked like, but I did doubt they recognized her. She was dressed in the green of the Kokiri and her hair had been dyed black and pulled back in a ponytail. She was unrecognizable.

"Well hurry up to where ever you're going then. Lord Ganondorf doesn't like people using his field as a bed," one of the men told us.

I could tell Zelda was going to say something but I stopped her and said "Thank you, we'll be on our way"

With that they rode away. Zelda looked at me and asked with a stern look "Why did you not let me speak with them?

"Well excuse me princess. But I didn't want you blowing our cover. I am supposed to protecting you, you know," I told her packing away our supplies and started walking.

She gave me a look but she said nothing. We walked for a while and I realized I didn't know where we were going so I turned to her and asked "Do you know where the Gorons are?"

"No! I've never been outside the castle before the day you came and got me. I assumed you knew," she told me in a matter of fact tone.

"No, I don't know, but we'll stop in that village over there," I told her and she simply shrugged.

We walked to the town and there was a guard just outside of it. As we walked past him he told us that we were in Kakiriko Village. We went to the inn and I ordered two rooms. I had tried to order one room telling Zelda that I would sleep on the floor so we could save on rupees, but she wouldn't hear it. I reluctantly order two rooms and got a weird look from the innkeeper Anju. Zelda and I said goodnight to each other and went to our separate rooms.

The next morning I asked Anju if she knew where the Gorons lived and she told me that they lived on the top of the mountain right next to this village. I thanked her, gave her a yellow rupee for a tip and went with Zelda to go to the top of the mountain.

However there was another guard next to the path to the mountain and he told us "No one goes to Death Mountain without permission from the royal family of Ganondorf Dragmire."

Zelda was about to say something again but I thanked the guard and led her away.

"Will you let go of me?" Zelda grumbled at me.

"Not until you learn not to say something every time someone says Ganondorf's name," I told her sternly.

"It's a dangerous thing giving a princess an order," said a voice from behind us.

I drew out my sword to attack but Zelda ran up to person and said "Impa! It's so good to see you."

I put away my sword and Impa said "I hear that you need help getting to Death Mountain."

"If you would help us that would be wonderful," Zelda told Impa. Impa told us to stand back and we did. She threw something at us and it made smoke around us. We the smoke cleared we were on the other side of the gate.

After clearing my lungs of the smoke I asked Zelda "Who was that?

"That was Impa. She's a Sheikah and my nurse," she told me, again in that matter of fact tone.

"A what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I'll explain later. First take me to the Gorons," she said.

"Yes your highness," I said sarcastically, which gained me a look from Zelda.

We started our dangerous walk up Death Mountain, with neither of us knowing what was in store for us.

**A/N Ahh, it feels good to write again. I'll try to have another chapter up soon.**

**Quote**: **Hey, Link! What did you do? The Great Deku Tree...did he... die? How could you do a thing like that? It's all your fault!-Mido**


	6. Fight Scene

**Disclaimer: I am not Nintendo and I do not own the Zelda franchise in any way shape or form.**

It didn't take us more than an hour to get up Death Mountain, although we would've been up it faster if Zelda didn't take so long.

"Hurry up Zelda. By the time we get there I'm going to be an old man,"

"I'm sorry Link that I'm not used to climbing giant mountains," she replied sticking her tongue out at me.

I ignored her and continued on. When we finally reached the Goron city I was amazed by the Gorons themselves. They were giant rocks with hands, feet, and a head, yet they could go into a ball and roll away. All of the Gorons ignored us; they seemed to be hard at work moving a bunch of rocks around. Also there were quite a lot of Hyrulian guards around.

I went up to a Goron that didn't seem to be doing anything and asked "May I speak with your leader?"

"What is your business with our Goron Elder?" the Goron bellowed at me quite menacingly.

"I come here on behave of the royal family of Hyrule," I stated.

The Goron seemed to turn white, if that's even possible, and motioned for us to follow him. He led us down a couple flight of stairs, pointed toward a door, and he turned around and left. Zelda and I went into the door and found a small room with one Goron in it.

"What does Ganondorf want now? My people are mining as fast as possible," the Goron Elder yelled at us.

"I'll have you know that I in no way have any relation with Ganondorf. I am part of the true royal family. I am Princess Zelda," Zelda told the Goron before I could say anything. "I have come to seek refuge in your great city."

The Goron Elder stared at Zelda and then started to laugh.

"You? The princess? Haha don't make me laugh. If you were the princess seeking refuge, you wouldn't come here. Ganondorf's spies are all over this place."

Zelda look flustered and yelled "I am too the princess!" Zelda showed the Goron Elder her hand and continued to yell, "I bear the mark of the royal family!"

The Goron Elder looked at the tattoo on her hand that I had never noticed; it was so faint. He got wide eyed and shut the door to the staircase we had come from.

"Your highness," the Goron Elder bowed, "it is not safe for you here. Ganondorf has spies everywhere," he told her keeping the bow.

"Rise elder of the Gorons," Zelda told him.

"Please call me Darunia,"

Very well Darunia. Please tell me what has happened since Ganondorf took the throne."

"Ganondorf has worked us like slaves, mining the precious metals that he wants. He is an evil tyrant."

"Is there any other kind?" Zelda asked.

Darunia chuckled, "No I suppose not. Your highness as I said before it is not safe for you to be here. Many of the Gorons would turn their own brothers in to please Ganondorf."

"Why would they do such a thing?" I asked appalled.

"They fear for their own lives. I have tried to get the Gorons to fight back against their oppressors; however we do not have nearly enough people to form a revolt."

"Surely, even a few Gorons could fight against some Hyrulian guards," I stated.

"Ganondorf had some dark magic here Mr.…uh"

"Link. Call me Link," I told Darunia.

"Okay Link. I thought about asking the Zoras for help since Ganondorf has been unable to subdue them. However I have no way to communicate with them. I am watched by guards twenty four seven."

"What if Link and I go to the Zoras and ask for their help? I need a safe haven, and you need their help," Zelda asked Darunia, volunteering me.

"If you would be so kind Princess. I have a letter that you may show the Zoras for proof." Darunia handed Zelda a letter and continued "We must sneak you out Zelda, just in case someone notices you."

"I'm sure that her current disguise will be enough," I told Darunia; cringing at the memory of the last time I tried to sneak Zelda somewhere.

"As I said Link, Ganondorf has dark magic here. I'm sure he has some way of knowing."

I accepted defeat and allowed Darunia to sneak us out of there. He opened up a secret tunnel and let us go through.

"Be careful. Ganondorf's spies are everywhere, even the places you would least expect." Darunia gave us this piece of advice as we left through the tunnel.

When we came up out of the tunnel we were blinded by the sun. Once our eyes adjusted we found out that the tunnel led to the village next to Death Mountain. Zelda and I started to leave the town when some smoke appeared and a woman stepped out of it.

"Impa!" Zelda cried, "It's so good to see you. Where have you been? How did Ganondorf take over? What's going on?"

"One question at a time my child. Well, once I heard that you had been spotted in the market leaving on a horse with some boy I went after you. Ganondorf and some guards came with me. We rode for awhile and saw someone riding a horse into Lon Lon Ranch. We followed the horse and questioned the girl Malon on your whereabouts. She told us a boy from Kokiri Forest had taken her. Ganondorf decided to take the girl with us, but on the way to Kokiri Forest Ganondorf knocked her out because she kept telling us not to hurt a boy named Link." Impa turned her head at me, "Once we got to Kokiri Forest a girl came running out crying and Ganondorf knocked her out as well. Then you came running out of the forest," Impa said pointing at me, "and this time I was the one to knock you out. We went into the forest looking for you, Zelda, but we couldn't find you and Ganondorf started to burn the forest down but I made him stop. Anyways once back at the castle Ganondorf told us that the boy he had captured escaped."

"That's a lie!" I yelled, "He sold me to slave trading pirates! I was with them for two years!"

"Yes well, we had no reason to disbelieve him." Impa stated not seeming to care in the slightest that I had lost two years of my life, "Later the king got ill and made Ganondorf temporary king. Two days later the king died and without you there Zelda, Ganondorf took power. Once this happened Ganondorf went and arrested anyone remotely connected with you on the grounds that we were hiding you. I managed to escape and came here to Kakiriko Village."

"Well I'm so glad that you managed to escape and that you're safe," Zelda said giving Impa another hug.

"I'm glad that you're safe too princess. So no may I ask what you've been up these past two years?"

"Well the Kokiri kept me hidden from Ganondorf for most of those years, and I stayed in their forest the whole time and I didn't know much about what had happened and then Link came back and the Deku Tree told us it wasn't safe for me anymore and that I should go the Gorons to protect me, but the Gorons were taken over by Ganondorf, so their leader Darunia told me to go to the Zoras but now that you are here you can protect me instead," Zelda told Impa in one breath.

"Actually, Zelda we still have to go the Zoras. We promised Darunia that we would bring them his letter, remember?" I told her; annoyed that she forgot what she told Darunia she would do.

"Oh yes, I just forgot momentarily. Well Impa you can still come with us can't you?"

"I'm sorry princess but my place is here with the village," Impa told Zelda.

"But you've always protected me!" Zelda begged.

"Yes well it seems you've got a new protector now," Impa said gesturing toward me.

Zelda looked annoyed and pretty much yelled at Impa "Please Impa! I need a better protector than him!" Zelda pointed at me angrily, "He probably doesn't even know how to use a sword!"

"Well excuse me Princess! I'm sorry that I'm not a Hyrulian guard! And I'm sorry that you're a giant spoiled princess!" I shouted at Zelda and ran out of Kakiriko Village.

"Wait, Link! I'm sorry…" I heard Zelda's voice trailing behind me.

I ignored her and just kept running. After I ran for a couple of minutes I realized that I had no where to go. Zelda had the rupees with her, I had no horse, and it would take days to get back to Kokiri Forest. Then I realized that there was one place I could go, Lon Lon Ranch, but I wasn't sure I wanted to see Malon. But I found that I had no choice and glumly walked towards Lon Lon Ranch. It took me no more than an hour to traverse across Hyrule Field to Lon Lon Ranch. When I got there I felt a shiver go up my spine and for a split second I thought about not going into the ranch, but I told myself I was being childish and went in. I saw Malon in the enclosure with the horses.

"Hey Malon," I hollered at her from the entrance to the enclosure.

"Link!" Malon rushed over to me and gave me a hug, "I'm so glad to see you; I hope you're not still mad with me."

"No, Malon not at all," I lied to her.

"Oh good! So Link what brings you here?" Malon curiously asked me.

"Well," I tried to find the right words "I kinda had a fight with Zelda and I needed a place to stay." I told her now felling guilty.

"Oh well you're always welcome here Link, as long as you don't mind sleeping in the stable again."

"Of course not," I lied again.

"Good. Oh and Link that horse you borrowed the other day came back here."

I stared at Malon with a blank face, until I realized what she was talking about "Oh Malon I'm so sorry. I left the horse outside of Kokiri Forest, and I forgot about it."

"Oh, it's fine."

I nodded and Malon led me to the stables and she handed me some blankets. I thanked her and I made my makeshift bed. I put my head down and fell asleep instantly. I woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of whispers.

"Malon?" I asked to the air and got no response.

I grabbed my sword and went outside. The whispers seemed to be coming from the horse enclosure. I slowly walked over to it. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't. A great wind knocked me down, and a giant shadow creature emerged from the ground. It stood five times as tall as me. I panicked and threw my sword at it. It batted it away like it was nothing more than an annoying fly. It lifted its giant hand to crush me, but I rolled out of the way just in time. It spun round and knocked me down with its tail. It went to bite me, but I got up quickly and ran to get my sword. However I wasn't fast enough and it kicked me. I hit a fence and almost lost consciousness. The creature grabbed me and threw me into the air, and I landed hard onto the ground. I writhed in pain but I did not have much time to complain. The creature came at me again with its teeth showing. I stumbled out of the way, grabbed my sword and blindly swung it. I sliced the creature in the face and it squealed. I ran in between its legs and sliced off its tail. The creature screamed louder and flew off toward Kakiriko Village. Its tail seemed to evaporate into nothing, and I slumped on the ground exhausted. I lied on the ground for awhile before falling asleep.

"Link! What are you doing?" A voice startled me out of sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Malon staring down at me with a horse next to her.

"Oh, I went for a walk…and I feel asleep out here," I lied to Malon for the third time.

"It's not safe for you out here. Ingo said that some creature attacked Kakiriko Village."

"What?" I asked loudly, "Malon thanks for letting me stay here but I got to go," I told her as I was getting up off the ground. "Oh, and I need to borrow another horse."

Malon stared at me for a couple seconds before saying "Okay Link but bring this one back."

I nodded and got up onto the horse. Malon handed me my sword and I put it into my sheath.

As I was riding out of the ranch Malon yelled to me "By the way, the horse's name is Epona."

I acknowledged her with my hand and rode out into Hyrule Field. I had Epona walk slowly for a bit, but then I made her break into a gallop. I wasn't sure what I was going to face in Kakiriko Village, but whatever it was I was ready for it this time.

* * *

"So Kakiriko got attacked huh?" Sheik asked a tired Link.

"Ya, but don't worry the damage wasn't too bad," Link reassured Sheik.

"Mmhm. So Link I think I thought of a way out of here,"

"Really? How?" Link exclaimed.

"Well I think if I pretend to be sick when the guard comes to check on me we attack him," Sheik excitedly told Link.

"Two problems. One, I doubt they care if you're sick. Two, won't it be hard to escape having to carry an unconscious Zelda?"

"I guess you're right," Sheik slumped onto a wall.

* * *

"Uh, King Ganondorf sir?"

"Yes?" Ganondorf snarled at one of the nobles.

"Uh sir why do you continue to let the boy live? He has already tried to rebel against you once," the noble asked as others nodded their heads in agreement.

"If you must know it's because in my current state killing him would be…tricky," Ganondorf told them as the nobles all gave each other looks.

"How so sir?" One noble dared to ask.

"Our powers are equally matched. We both have a piece of the triforce. Any attack against him would be futile. That's why I need the princess's piece. But in order to get hers I must obtain all the medallions. And that is why I must journey to Gerudo Valley. Is my steed ready?"

"Yes sire."

"Good. You may leave," Ganondorf ordered the nobles.

"Soon I shall have the triforce of wisdom, and with it the world!" Ganondorf laughed manically into the air.

**A/N So I haven't had a chapter up in a long time but oh well here it is now. I'm going to try to have a new chapter up soon, but no promises. This chapter was fun to write for two reasons, well three actually. One, I got to write the first major fight scene. Two, I fixed a minor plot hole. And three I got to use the line "Well excuse me princess" again. So until next time adios.**

**Quote: "Well excuuuuuuuuse me princess"- Link from the Legend of Zelda cartoon**


	7. Flashbacks and Nabooru's Plan

**Disclaimer:** **I own no part of the Zelda franchise and I have no affiliation with Nintendo**

**A/N This chapter contains very very minor adult themes, so if you don't like that feel free to skip this chapter**

30 years ago

"You take that back!" yelled Ganondorf at a Gerudo girl.

"Why would I take back the truth? Kotake and Koume aren't your real parents. Everyone is just too nice to tell you!" the girl yelled back.

"Ganondorf, Nabooru! Stop your fighting this instant! I'm going to tell both your parents about this," an older Gerudo woman yelled at the children.

Ganondorf turned white at the mention of his mothers and went to lie against the wall of his school, and his teacher brought Nabooru inside. When Ganondorf's mother Kotake got there she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from the school to their house.

"Ow owww," Ganondorf complained, "Why are you hurting me?"

"Why were you fighting, with the sweet Nabooru no less?" Kotake asked him.

"She is not sweet and she told me that you and Koume are not my real parents. But she was lying wasn't she?" Ganondorf asked Kotake with tears in his eyes.

Kotake sighed and called to the other room "Koume I think you should come in here."

"What has Ganondorf done this time?" Koume asked walking into the room with Kotake and Ganondorf.

"I think it's time we tell him about his parents," Kotake looked to Koume hoping for her to explain.

"What about you two?" Ganondorf asked.

"Ganondorf, dear, we are not your real parents. Your mother died in a battle some time ago, and we've looked after you ever since," Koume told Ganondorf bluntly.

Ganondorf looked at his mothers appalled and Kotake added more "But that doesn't mean we love you any less, and it also doesn't change your status as future king. As the only male Gerudo born every one-hundred years it is your birthright."

"I don't care about my birthright! I care about my parents!" Ganondorf yelled at his surrogate mothers and stormed off.

* * *

Present Day

Ganondorf slowly rode his black steed across the desert to Gerudo Valley, and recollected the memory of his ten year old self running away from his parents. Ganondorf recalled this memory with a sneer, for he still resented his mothers for lying to him.

"My birthright is it? If king of Gerudos is my birthright, then king of Hyrule must be my destiny!" Ganondorf declared aloud to no one except the few animals that could live in the sandy and windy desert.

Ganondorf always wondered who his father was, or had been. He liked to imagine that his father was a general that took part in some war and that's where he got his liking for blood. But from what Ganondorf knew of Gerudo mating customs it would have been some commoner that was easily seduced. And this disgusted him. Knowing that he had been conceived by some lowly commoner that was not even worthy to eat off of the ground he walked.

"When I get back to Castle Town I'm going to find my father and I'm going to kill him," Ganondorf thought to himself.

As Ganondorf thought of the ways in which to kill his father, he approached Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf rode in as if he had only been gone for a few hours, and not a few years. Everyone bowed to him as he passed by and Ganondorf took this time to survey his people. All was the same as the last time he had been here. Everyone still wore puffy pants made from silk and wore a brassiere that left their stomach exposed. Everyone had round ears, brown skin, yellow eyes, and red hair. The only people who were not like this were his mothers, Kotake and Koume. They both wore robes that covered their whole body and had white hair. When he arrived at his former house his mothers came out to greet him, as did his wife Nabooru, although greet isn't exactly the right word. Nabooru walked out the house and simply stood there with her arms folded against her chest with disgust in her eyes.

"Nabooru are you not happy to see your husband and king after all this time?" Ganondorf asked Nabooru.

Nabooru bowed and said with clenched teeth "Of course I am my love."

Ganondorf walked over to her and caressed her cheek with his hand but Nabooru flinched away. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the ground.

"If you are happy to see me, then show it!" Ganondorf snarled at Nabooru.

Nabooru crawled over to Ganondorf and kissed his feet.

"Nabooru, Kotake, and I were just discussing on who was to be in charge during your absence," Koume told Ganondorf.

"I am to be charge whether here or not!" Ganondorf snapped kicking Nabooru away from his feet.

"Yes, yes of course Ganondorf. However we need someone to lead the Gerudo while you are away," Nabooru interjected as she got up off the ground.

"And you thought that you would be right for the job?" Ganondorf asked Nabooru with raised eyebrows.

"Well seeing as I'm your wife, I thought that it would make sense for me to be your royal proxy while you are away," Nabooru explained to Ganondorf with her eyes pointed towards the ground.

"And what do my mothers have to say on the subject?" Ganondorf asked switching his attention from his wife to his mothers.

"Well after much consideration we've decided that for the best interest of the tribe they do need some figurehead when you are not around," Koume told Ganodorf and added, "However we are not sure that Nabooru is right for the job."

"I assure you Ganondorf I am adequately fit for the job. All of the Gerudo respect me, and I'm sure they would follow my orders," Nabooru begged Ganondorf.

"Yes, Nabooru I'm sure they would. And that's the problem. Should I put you into a position of power revolt against me would soon follow."

"Ganondorf I would never try and do anything like that, I swear," Nabooru got on her knees and begged.

"Stand up Nabooru. You might be my wife, but that doesn't mean I trust you," Ganondorf growled at Nabooru. Nabooru stood up and Ganondorf said "Now Nabooru I suggest you return to our home, I'll be there shortly." Nabooru bowed and walked away. Ganondorf looked at his mothers and said "I require the Spirit Medallion."

"In order to obtain the Sprit Medallion you must pass through the Spirit Temple," Kotake explained to Ganondorf.

"Yes I understand that, however I require it right away and I do not have time to go through the lengthy temple," Ganondorf said raising his voice.

"We cannot simply give it to you; you must pass the tests given to you in the Spirit Temple. You may be our king but that does not give you unlimited power to do whatever. Procedures must be followed," Koume said also raising her voice.

"Give me what I require you old hag!" Ganondorf yelled at Koume.

"Remember who you are talking to! I am your mother!" Koume yelled back pointing her bony finger at Ganondorf.

"Neither you nor Kotake have been my mother for thirty years!" Ganondorf exploded at Koume and walked away.

Ganondorf walked angrily into his bed chamber where Nabooru waited for him, and he sat on his bed.

"My lord what troubles you?" Nabooru asked almost sympathetically.

"My mothers refuse to give me what I want," Ganondorf declared as Nabooru went and sat behind him on the bed.

"I always told you your mothers were out to control you. They want to be in control of the Gerudo" Nabooru whispered into Ganondorf's ear as she rubbed his shoulders. "I could keep them in line when you're away, if only I had power over them."

"Yes your right. I could make you my second in command, and we could get rid of them," Ganondorf told Nabooru, turned around, and kissed her.

"Just say the word my lord, and it will be done. I'm at your disposal," Nabooru continued to whisper into Ganondorf's ear.

Ganondorf kissed Nabooru again and laid her onto the bed. Nabooru started whispering sweet nothings into Ganondorf's ear and he made a trail of kisses down her neck. Nabooru took off Ganondorf's shirt and threw it onto the ground.

"Nabooru, before we do this I need to tell you something," Ganondorf told Nabooru in a sweet and soothing voice.

"Anything my lord," Nabooru moaned.

"Your acts not going to work," Ganondorf told Nabooru in a harsh voice and got up off of her. "I'm not some lowly commoner that you can seduce into getting what you want. Now get out of here."

Nabooru's expression went from a look of ecstasy to a blank stare. She got up and left the room. Ganondorf paced the room for a moment and threw a vase onto the wall.

"Dammit! Why must everyone try and stop me from becoming the great man I'm destined to be?" Ganondorf screamed at the air but he got no response

"That Ganondorf thinks he's so smart," Nabooru thought to herself as she walked back to her bedchamber. "He might have seen through my ruse but I still got what I wanted. I planted the shadow of doubt into his head. Soon he will question all of his mothers' motives. And once he gets rid of them, I shall have no problem getting the rest of the Gerudo to revolt."

* * *

20 years ago

Nabooru and the rest of the Gerudo in her unit walked back into their tribe with their spears bloodied from battle, and dragged an animal carcass behind them. Everyone went up to them to congratulate them on their great catch. Everyone except Ganondorf; he stood away from everyone and leaned against a wall just watching. When everyone went back to whatever they were doing Nabooru walked over to Ganondorf.

"You jealous or something?" Nabooru sarcastically asked Ganondorf.

"Jealous? Ha! I was just thinking about how bad you did," Ganondorf laughed.

"How bad I did? I came back with a twenty pound animal that will keep us fed for a week at least."

"Yes, well had I been with you, you would have got twice as much."

"Are you really that egotistical?" Nabooru challenged Ganondorf, "Or just naïve?"

Ganondorf grabbed Nabooru and slammed her against the wall.

"I hate you Nabooru, more than I hate anybody. And when I become king I'm going to make you my wife and you will be my slave," Ganondorf snarled into Nabooru's face.

And then Nabooru did something she never thought she would do; she kissed Ganondorf. Ganondorf lost his composure for just a second and released his grip from Nabooru. He stared at her for a second and stormed off. It was then that Nabooru realized that she had a certain degree of power over Ganondorf.

* * *

Present Day

"I've still got that power," Nabooru told herself as she crawled into bed, "and I always will." She was just about to fall asleep when a knock came at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Aveil," replied the voice from behind the door.

Nabooru jumped out of bed, opened the door, and pushed Aveil inside.

"What are you doing here?" Nabooru asked through clenched teeth.

"I saw Ganondorf is back and I wanted to know if you got him to make you his second in command," Aveil responded.

"No, if I had I wouldn't be here. Aveil I need you to go to plan b."

"You want me to go to his room and seduce him?" Aveil asked appalled.

"Yes, he might not feel the same about you as he does about me but he will still fall victim to your charm," Nabooru stated opining the door for Aveil to leave. "Let it slip that you think his mothers have too much power, and that you find me a great leader."

Aveil nodded and left Nabooru's room. Nabooru went back to bed and dreamt about being the leader of the Gerudo tribe. The next day another knock came at Nabooru's door and woke her up.

"Aveil why are you not with-?" Nabooru started to ask until she realized that it was not Aveil at her door but Ganondorf.

"Good morning to you too Nabooru," Ganondorf said with a half grin.

"Why are you here?" Nabooru demanded.

"I just came to tell you that Aveil has been found guilty of treason, and will be executed later this day."

Nabooru grabbed her concealed dagger and swung it at Ganondorf but he caught her wrist with his hand.

"Aww Nabooru we don't want another person to be executed for treason, do we? Especially one so pretty," Ganondorf grinned.

"You monster!" Nabooru screamed and tried to slam the door in Ganondorf's face but he stopped the door with his foot.

He pushed his way through, slammed the door, and grabbed Nabooru by the throat.

"Now if you or any other Gerudo tries to come into my room in the middle of the night and seduce me I will kill you. No actually you would welcome death; if this happens again you will be exiled," Ganondorf calmly told her as released his grip on her and she fell to the floor.

Ganondorf left the room, leaving Nabooru gasping for air on the ground. Nabooru crawled to her bed and tried to make it up but she couldn't and passed out. When she came to she was being dragged by Kotake and Koume out in the desert.

"What are you doing with me?" Nabooru asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Ganondorf has gone into the Spirit Temple and when he comes out he shall be weak, and will need you to help him back to the tribe," Koume told Nabooru and threw her onto the ground near the entrance to the Spirit Temple.

"Why can't you wait for him?" Nabooru questioned Koume.

"We have better things to do then wait for our son to fail at obtaining the Spirit Medallion," Koume spat at Nabooru as she and Kotake disappeared.

Nabooru sat up and waited for hours for Ganondorf to come out. When the giant doors to the Spirit Temple finally opened Ganondorf came stumbling out with the Spirit Medallion in his hands. Nabooru ran over to help him up.

When Ganondorf realized who it was he asked "Where are my mothers?"

"They left me here to wait for you. They thought you wouldn't succeed," Nabooru explained to the weakened Ganondorf.

"Of course they did," Ganondorf said while coughing violently.

"Why do you need that anyways?" Nabooru asked pointing to the Spirit Medallion.

Under normal circumstances Ganondorf wouldn't have answered but his current state made him delusional and so he answered "I need it to obtain another piece of the triforce, so I can defeat the one person who has a chance of beating me."

"And who is that?" Nabooru asked getting interested.

"A nuisance of a boy named Link. He has the triforce of courage," Ganondorf told Nabooru in between fits of coughing. "I have him locked up."

"In Hyrule Castle?" Nabooru asked getting excited.

Ganondorf nodded and Nabooru put her new plan into action. She grabbed the medallion from Ganondorf and knocked him out. Then she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know exactly where Hyrule Castle was, but she knew that she would find it eventually, and once there she would find this person named Link and she would help him put an end to Ganondorf.

* * *

"Link can I ask you a question?" Sheik inquired to Link.

"Of course, go ahead," Link responded.

"Do you think Ganondorf was ever normal, you know like not evil?" Sheik asked a laughing Link. "What's so funny?"

"Of all the things to ask, you ask that? Haha I'm not sure. I would like to think that he was a normal Gerudo boy and that something made him go crazy mad with power. I only think this because if he was born evil then that would destroy my belief in free will. So yes I think at one point he was a normal person, and not evil," Link told Sheik almost philosophically. "What about you?"

"I have no idea, that's why I asked you."

"Now Sheik can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, it's only fair."

"Can I have that piece of bread?" Link asked pointing towards the piece of bread in Sheik's hand.

"Sure, buddy," Sheik laughed handing Link the piece of bread.

"Thanks, one can never have too much food you know."

At Link saying this both Link and Sheik burst up laughing unaware that their only hope for survival was in a desert thousands of miles away.

**A/N This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I loved to show those little pieces of Ganondorf's past, and that yes he wasn't always evil (he had messed up parents.) This chapter was up really fast but don't expect that again, I mean it could happen, but I doubt it. And I put Ganondorfs age at about 40, so in the first flashback he's 10, and in the second one he's 20. Until next chapter Namaste.**

**Quote: "**_**If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets... I'll do something great for you!**_**" — Nabooru to Link**


	8. Justice

**Disclamer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any other Nintendo Franchise.**

Link and Sheik were sitting on opposite sides of their cell bouncing ideas off of each other on how to escape.

"Link, I think that's it. We've run out of ideas," Sheik stated defeated.

"Ya, I think we have," Link responded.

"You should continue your story."

"Ya you're right. If I ever want you to hear the whole thing before we die here, I better continue. Where was I…Oh ya I wasn't sure what I was going to face in Kakiriko Village, but whatever it was I was ready for it this time..."

* * *

I arrived at Kakiriko relatively fast. When I got to the entrance I dismounted Epona and walked her up the steps to the city. What I saw surprised me. The town was in shambles. It appeared to be bigger, because so many houses were now gone. The ones that were still standing were in horrible shape, they were barely standing. The only building that was still in decent shape was the inn. I stood their stunned, unable to comprehend what I saw. I took a step forward and a billow of smoke appeared in front of me. A hand grabbed me, pulled me into the smoke, and then darkness came. When the darkness gave way to light, I saw Impa standing before me.

"Impa! Why did you grab me?" I asked her.

"I didn't want the guards to find you," she told me in a monotone voice.

"Why are soldiers here, and why would they want me?"

"Some monster came here last night and attacked our town. Early in the morning some guards came here and told us that the attack was the result of a fugitive named Link," Impa told me with a raised eyebrow, "and that if anyone saw him they should report it to any guard. I knew that if they saw me, they would arrest me too, so I hid here."

I looked around and realized that we were in some beaten down shack, and so I asked "Where are we?"

"In a house in Kakirko's graveyard."

"The guards won't come looking for me or you here?"

"The guards believe this graveyard to be haunted, with good reason, and most will not step foot here. And if any do they will not be able to see us, I have cast a spell on this house."

I wasn't exactly sure how Impa was so great at spells but I wasn't about to question her, at least not about that. "Why did they pin the attack on me?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. But I can only assume that it can't be good. Ganondorf wouldn't send guards here if he didn't have a good reason."

I frowned and then realized something. "Impa where's Zelda?"

Impa frowned and told me "The monster took Zelda into the well."

"What? Dammit, I have to go get her out," I told Impa and started to open the door but Impa closed it and stood in my way.

"I'm sorry Link but I cannot allow you to do that. The well is a dangerous place and without proper training you would die within five minutes."

"I have been trained by a highly skilled pirate captain," as soon as I said this I wished I hadn't. Impa grabbed my arm, forced it behind my back, and slammed me into the wall. Then she pulled my arm as hard as humanly possible and dislocated it. She let go of me, and I fell onto the dirt ground writhing in pain.

"Nayru's love, what was that for?" I yelled at Impa through bouts of pain.

"I'm sorry Link," although she didn't sound it, "but it was the only way to stop you and show you that aren't ready to go down into the well."

"You didn't have to dislocate my arm!"

Impa bent down over me grabbed my arm and this time instead of pulling she pushed as hard as possible.

"Oh, Sweet Din that hurts," I whimpered.

Impa seemed to not care about my pain and picked me up off the ground by the back of my tunic. She opened the door and pushed me outside. I prepared myself to be blinded by the transition from the dark shack to the bright outside but it was unnecessary. The graveyard seemed to be in a state of twilight. Even though not five minutes ago it had been bright in Kakiriko, it was now someone very dark in its graveyard. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I fell to the ground kneeling. Impa had hit me. I grabbed a stick and swung it at her. She did a back flip and easily dodged my attack.

"So you do have some fight in you. Well it's not enough!" Impa yelled and ran at me.

I rolled out of the way and swept my feet in a circle trying to knock down Impa, but she was too fast and jumped over my feet. She grabbed my chest and flipped me over her head. I fell on my recently dislocated shoulder.

"Ahhh! You could go easy on me you know," I told Impa while rolling on the ground and clutching my shoulder.

"Do you think that the monster that took Zelda or Ganondorf will go easy on you? I think not! You're going to have to fight both of them so you might as well get used to the pain because they can dish out ten times as much as I can," Impa lectured me while she helped me up off of the ground.

"I have no desire to fight Ganondorf."

"Whether you want to or not, does not matter. From the moment I laid eyes on you I could tell you were destined for some great things. It seems like the goddesses have chosen you as the person to defeat Ganondorf and his evil."

"How can you be so certain?" I asked her while I tried to sooth the pain in my shoulder.

"When I saw you I had a vision of you fighting Ganondorf and the three goddesses stood behind you giving you their power. And this, Link, makes me believe that you were chosen by the goddesses to defend Hyrule from Ganondorf and his evil plans. My visions have never been wrong before," Impa told me, helping me to my feet.

"You have visions?" I asked with a doubtful look on my face.

"Yes, it's one of the perks of being one of the last remaining Sheikah."

"A what?"

"A Sheikah. We are highly trained mages who have protected the royal family of Hyrule for thousands of years. A couple hundred years ago, the king got angry and sent most of the Sheikah to death. Only a couple handfuls of us remain, and I'm the only one who still protects the royal family."

"Why would you protect the family that almost extinguished your race?"

"Because it is my bound duty as a Shiekah to do so. Some of my race might be able to turn the backs on those we were sworn to protect but I have my family's honor to uphold. And to uphold my honor I must to everything in my power, even die, for the royal family of Hyrule."

I was a bit weary of Impa's do or die attitude but I did respect her for it, "I see… I think. So, if you would do anything to help Zelda then why haven't you rescued Zelda yet?"

"There is a curse on the well. No Sheikah have been able to enter it for at least 100 years. Should I, or any other Sheikah attempt to enter we would surely die. Therefore, I need to train you well enough to defend yourself there so that you can rescue Zelda. That is of course if you are still up to the challenge. I warn you now, my training won't be easy."

"I'm scared of whatever is in that well, and of your training, but I have to rescue Zelda. The only reason she got captured is because I left her alone."

"You should not put so much blame on yourself. Even if you had been here, there would not have been much for you to do," Impa told me with some caring in her voice for once.

I simply nodded not really able to put the blame on anyone else but myself. Impa and I retuned to the shack and she made some stew for me. We ate in silence and immediately after I went to sleep. I woke up sometime during the night and saw that Impa was no longer in the shack with me. I got up and went outside to find her staring up at the moon.

"Impa? Everything alright?" I asked, expecting some harsh comment.

But instead Impa looked at me and smiled "Yes, Link just fine. I was just…reminiscing."

"About?"

"This one time Zelda went missing. The whole castle was in a panic, guards were sent everywhere. Everyone was out looking for her. I eventually found her in the stable for the horses asleep. When I asked her what she was doing she told me that she wanted a better look at the moon and that she must've fallen asleep, and then apologized if anyone had been worrying about her."

"Haha, that sounds like Zelda. Sending everyone in a panic looking for her. Sounds like things haven't changed much."

"They haven't…and yet they have."

"I know what you mean. I still feel like that 13 year old boy from Kokiri Forest who didn't have a care in the world. But now I'm off on some crazy adventure trying to save some princess that I barely know, miles and miles away from my forest. And according to you I have to defeat some evil guy named Ganondorf. It's all so surreal."

"You know Link I didn't like you much when I first met you-"

"I noticed."

"But, now I see that although you are very naïve you mean well, and are very courageous. I understand now why the goddesses chose you as the protector of this world."

"I didn't ask to be a hero."

"No one does," Impa told me and with that we both silently went back to the shack.

Impa seemed to fall back asleep quickly but I had some trouble falling back asleep. There was too much on my mind. Zelda, my training, all this "hero" business, and Saria. I hadn't seen her in ages. As I lay there wondering how she was doing I drifted into a dream. Nightmare was more like it.

I was standing in darkness and I saw two figures out in the distance. As I walked close to them I realized that it was Zelda and Saria. When I approached them the ground below them gave out. Both were holding on for dear life. And both were calling for my help.

"Link! Help me!" both girls called out to me.

I stood there deciding which one to save when someone hit me from behind. I fell onto the ground almost falling in the hole. When I looked at my attacker I saw an evil figure on a horse, which I recognized as Ganondorf. I went to grab my sword and attack Ganondorf but my sword was gone. He shot me with an energy blast and this time I actually did fall in the hole. As I was falling I passed out. When I came to Zelda and Saria were standing over me, though they weren't being helpful.

"You let us die," the two girls echoed each other.

"No I didn't, I was going to save you two but Ganondorf was too powerful!" I told the two.

"If you can't even stand up to Ganondorf how can you expect me to love you?" Saria told me turning her back on me.

"Saria please!" I pleaded with her.

"Saria please!" Zelda mocked me, "That's all I ever hear you do is complain! You're so useless!"

"I try my best," I whispered with tears in my eyes, slinking to the ground.

"Oh great now you're gonna cry? What's that going to solve? Nothing, exactly!" Zelda screamed at me, but instead of her voice it was Ganondorf's.

Zelda continued to belittle me, with Ganondorf's voice, until she had me crawled up into a fettle position.

"Stop! Please stop!" I yelled at Zelda shielding my face.

With that Zelda and Saria began to laugh at me, this time them both having the voice of Ganondorf. And then it stopped. I was alone in the darkness. I stood up and then Ganondorf popped out of the ground.

"Do not underestimate me! I will crush you like the pesky bug you are!" he yelled at me and shot another energy blast at me.

My vision become shrouded in a blinding white light and I yelled "NOOOOOO!" only to be woken up by Impa shaking me.

"Link! Link! Wake up! It's okay, it's just a dream." Impa told me while I shivered in her arms.

"But, I think it was more than a dream. I think that it meant something."

"You are gifted Link, but don't give yourself the powers of a Sheikah."

I wasn't convinced that my dream meant nothing, but I was convinced that Saria was in danger. But to help her I had to get Zelda first.

"Impa, can we start my training now?" I asked still shivering.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I told her and stood up and walked outside.

I was determined to save Zelda from that well, and hell now I was determined to defeat Ganondorf and protect Hyrule. He had blamed this whole mess on me, and he had infiltrated my dreams and messed with my image of Saria. For both of those reasons I wasn't going to stop until I had my justice.

**A/N It's been awhile, a long while, but it feels good to have another chapter up. To be honest I've had half this chapter written for almost forever, but oh well, its finsihed now. Hope to see you soon.**

**Quote:"_You brave lad... We must protect this beautiful land of Hyule!"-Impa_**


End file.
